With popularization of the Internet, network has become one indispensable part of people's daily life. The Internet may provide various kinds of services to users, e.g. e-shopping, acquiring information and entertainment. Age is a basic attribute of a user. With respect to users in different ages, different customized Internet services may be provided. However, the uses generally do not fill their real ages on the virtual Internet. Therefore, it has become a problem that how to determine the real age of the user accurately.
Currently, an existing method obtains age data provided by the user and estimates the age of the user through simple boundary value filtering. Specifically, an age range of the users is estimated according to experiences, and values outside of the age range are filtered. Thus, the age of the users are estimated. However, this method relies much on the ages provided by the users, thus is inaccurate.